Nowaki's Just As Mental As Hirosan
by AikoxIchiro
Summary: proof that nowaki is just as mental as Hiro-san.. funny short story :


**Nowaki's just as mental as Hiro-san**

The Cosplay

Hiroki couldn't believe what he was staring at; his mouth was slightly curled as he tried to stop himself from letting out a rude and extremely loud snigger.  
After a long day at M University with an uncontrollable and perverted professor Hiroki was in fact looking forward to seeing_ his _Nowaki. But not like this.  
'Hiro-san' Nowaki laughed as his lovers face flushed.  
When Hiroki had said to his teddy bear of a boyfriend 'your so manly, look at me I'm like a girl' he didn't then expect Nowaki to then turn himself into a girl.  
'U-um, Haruhi Suzumiya… uniform' Hiroki babbled.  
'Cosplay Hiro-san' Nowaki pointed out.

Nowaki Kusama was stood in the middle of his and Hiroki's apartment.

His hair pushed back with a bright yellow hair band-Nowaki knew pushing his hair back turned on his boyfriend.

A white see through baggy top with tight blue sleeves-Nowaki wanted his lover to see through the top and want more.

A very, _very _short sky blue skirt-It was obviously Nowaki wasn't wearing anything under that plus Hiroki had said he loved his lovers legs

A red bow on Nowaki's chest-Nowaki had never tried looking cute; he quite liked it.

A slash across the arm with the words 'Sex God' written across it-Nowaki was sometimes full of himself.

'Hiro san, join the SOS brigade with me Nowaki Suzumiya!' Nowaki snorted.

The Sex

Hiroki had never wanted to tell anyone before, he had found it a bit strange; the way Nowaki would comment on the height of the bed.

'I swear it's shrunk!' He'd stay thrusting in and out of his lover.

Honestly is that all he can say when we're having sex? Hiroki thought.

The Work Out

Hiroki peered through the bedroom door after hearing Nowaki growling violently… for a moment Hiroki had been a tiny bit nervous.

But watching his lover beat a pillow with eyes, a nose, a mouth and hair had made him relieved.  
The pillow looked a lot like Professor You, Hiroki thought.

As the pillow spun round after another hard smack the case read.

'Dumbass Miyagi'

Hiroki slowly backed away from the bedroom and out the front door, he decide knocking first was a better idea.

The Confession

'Hiro-san… I'm…' Nowaki let out a loud hiccup before continuing his sentence 'I'm G-gay!'

Hiroki stood a little confused…  
'Duh?' Hiroki thought.

As another hiccup escaped his lovers mouth Hiroki smelt the strong alcohol that lingered from the kitchen.  
Nowaki was drunk.

'I Read Online'

Hiroki unlocked the front door and closed it in his usual manner using only his foot. He then placed his boring, unmarked and unsatisfying work on the coffee table and searched for the exciting, all his and satisfying Nowaki.

As Hiroki searched in the kitchen and living room for his lover he heard a noise coming from the bedroom, Hiroki dashed over to the door and swung it open.

'Hiro-san' Nowaki spat.

Nowaki's big, gentle hands were stuffed in side of his surprising clean boxers and he hadn't removed them in embarrassment he'd kept them in like it was normal.

'Nowaki… why are you hands … down there!?' Hiroki shrieked.

'I read online… when your hands are cold keeping them in your pants makes them warm' Nowaki smiled.

He wasn't lying; Hiroki thought… he never lied.

The Mistake

'Merry Christmas Hiro-san' Nowaki whispered.

Hiroki tilted his head; Nowaki was undressing him in a bunny suit.

Nowaki was a bright boy…

He thought.

Nowa-chan?

Nowaki was sat on the floor holding a BL novel he'd taken from Hiroki who was secretly watching his read it from behind the door.

Nowaki placed the book to the side of him and sighed.

'I love, love _love _you Nowa-Chan! Hiro-san whispered to his lover' Nowaki grinned.

EH!? … I hope that's just his fantasies again, Hiroki thought.

The Next Night

Nowaki hovered over Hiroki and they both stared at each other in shock.

After just beginning the pleasure hour the bed legs had snapped and they were now on the bed, which was on the floor.

'I told you it was getting shorter…'

**A short one chapter story on the strange things Nowaki has said and done through out his and Hiroki's relationship.  
I know parts of it are truly impossible and Nowaki wouldn't dare do it… **

**But I tried '-.-**


End file.
